Insult to Injury
by nyislandersgirl
Summary: When Ash and Misty's son is injured "following in Ash's footsteps," Misty blames it on Ash. However, there is a deeper meaning behind just why she's upset...  Pokeshipping one shot with some humour and fluff.


**Author's Note:**** Hello there dear readers! I'm here with another one shot! The idea for this one came up after I watched the episode "Extreme Pokémon!" (this is from the Johto series. I'm reliving my childhood!) and had a fan girlish moment over the scene where Ash reveals he used to go mountain boarding back home. Being the writer I am, I automatically decided I need to write a fan fiction involving this little fact ^^**

**I own nothing from Pokémon except for my OC's. Now, enjoy the story! Reviews are always very much appreciated!**

Insult to Injury

"OW!"

Aiden was lying at the bottom of a hill in Pallet Town; there with his family to visit their grandmother. Unfortunately for the eight year old boy, he had just gotten himself into quite the situation.

XXX

It all went back to that morning. Aiden, who had just woken up, was busy rubbing his eyes as he walked towards the kitchen. He always liked to visit his grandmother. The quiet, countryside Pallet Town was a nice change of pace from the hectic hustle and bustle of his hometown, Cerulean City. His father always liked to tell the young boy about what kind of adventures and trouble he used to get himself into in his childhood, and it was all things that Aiden knew he'd enjoy himself. He tried his best to explore and mess around back home, but it was all worthless. While it may have been hard to believe, a big city didn't offer as much chance for adventure then that of a quaint little town. Misty, Aiden's mother, had always told the boy to keep himself out of trouble back home. He knew it was out of fear. She most certainly worried about him getting hit by a car, or kidnapped, or something. Aiden _supposed _he could understand where his mother's worry came from, but it still just prevented him from having fun. If he lived in Pallet Town, Misty wouldn't have had to worry about any of that stuff.

So now, as he approached the doorway, he stopped in his tracks as he heard his father laughing, and the familiar low growl of his mother.

"Ash, were you crazy?" Misty was still emitting her growl.

"Maybe," Ash responded smartly, "but I'm still alive, aren't I?"

Aiden raised an eyebrow, pressing his back against the wall. What were his parents talking about?

"You weren't a very bright kid, were you?" Misty snapped back. In her arms she rocked their young daughter, Elizabeth. The two year old was still asleep, but it looked like she was beginning to wake up. She had her little arms wrapped around her poke doll of Teddiursa, and rolled in closer to her mother. Misty was glaring at Ash, but when she looked down at Elizabeth, she smiled lovingly.

"No, he wasn't," Delia responded, smacking Ash's hand with a wooden spoon.

"Ow! Mom, what did you do _that _for?" Ash wailed, rubbing his hand as it slowly turned red.

"That was for all the craziness you made me endure when you were young!" Delia responded, her tone only somewhat teasing as she shook her head, "you were always getting yourself into so much trouble."

"He's _still _getting himself into trouble," Misty sighed. Elizabeth's eyes flickered open, and she stared up at her mother with a look of pure innocence.

"Good morning Lizzie," Misty cooed, sitting the girl up. Elizabeth just blinked, and turned her attention onto her father.

"Hiya Lizzie," Ash smiled, "want to come sit with me?"

Elizabeth nodded sleepily, and Ash took the little girl out of Misty's arms. As he playfully bounced her up and down, Misty folded her arms and furrowed her brow.

"This conversation isn't over Ketchum," she was back to growling.

"When will you understand that threat is completely useless now?" Ash laughed lightly, "That's _your _last name too."

Misty rolled her eyes, but leaned back in her chair in defeat. For some reason, she always seemed to forget that little fact when she was incensed.

"Besides, you always knew I used to go mountain boarding when I was younger," Ash was using the soft tone that always made Misty's heart flutter, "so I don't understand what you're getting so upset over."

"I didn't know about all the little death defying tricks you used to attempt," Misty responded sternly, trying to ignore Ash's sweet tone.

"Hey, I'm quite proud of those," Ash smirked, "and I _still _don't understand why you're so crazed. It's not like I'm going out and doing it this afternoon. It was when I was younger."

"Yes, when you were Aiden and Michelle's age. I don't want the two of them to go out and try this sort of stuff, Ash!"

"You're way too protective Mist," Ash rolled his eyes playfully, "they won't. They don't know anything about it."

Aiden grinned foolishly to himself. Mountain boarding? Now _that _sounded like fun! And it was certainly something he couldn't do in Cerulean City. So, that's what he was going to do. But he'd have to do it without his parents' knowledge.

Not long after learning of this exciting endeavor, Aiden had forced his twin sister Michelle out of the house and towards Professor Oak's lab.

"What are we going there for?" Michelle folded her arms as she followed after her brother. Her red hair was glistening in the sunlight. Aiden scowled at this as he tugged at his messy raven hair. How was his sister's hair always _so _neat, and his was always, well, not?

Shrugging this off, he responded, "Uh, I need to…get something."

"What could you possibly be getting from the professor?" Michelle questioned.

"You'll see," Aiden began to run.

"Aiden!" Michelle snapped as she hurried after the boy.

Once they arrived at the lab, they were greeted by their Uncle Tracey. He was married to Misty's sister, Daisy, but still worked as Professor Oak's assistant.

"Hi Uncle Tracey!" Aiden and Michelle greeted at the same time.

"Hello you two," Tracey smiled, "what brings you here?"

"Is Professor Oak here?" Aiden inquired, "I'd like to ask him something."

"Yes, he's doing some research. I'll take you upstairs!"

The children followed after their uncle, and once upstairs, both beamed at the great Professor Oak. They knew he was a very famous professor, and very well respected. Ash had told them this since they were babies, and both understood that he was a great idol to their father. The twins, Aiden especially, felt the same way, and loved to visit the great professor. They couldn't wait until they were old enough to leave on their own Pokémon journey, and to get their first Pokémon from him.

"Professor," Tracey quipped. The older man looked up, and upon seeing Aiden and Michelle standing behind his assistant, he smiled boldly.

"My, what a lovely surprise!" Professor Oak stood up, approaching the children, "you must be in Pallet to visit your grandmother, is that correct?"

Both nodded, before Aiden piped up, "Professor Oak, may I ask you something?"

"Anything, my boy!"

"Do you have a big wooden board I could use? I ask because, well, I know you have the ranch here, so I figured you'd have some."

"Hm, the strange thing is, I think I do!" Professor Oak nodded, "what do you need it for?"

"Uh, just…an experiment!" Aiden grinned. Michelle raised an eyebrow.

No other questions were asked after that. Aiden trudged up one of Pallet's smaller hills with the large plank of wood, the deep green grass swaying in the wind.

"Aiden, would you tell me _what _you're doing?"

Once they were at the top of the hill, Michelle placed her hands on her hips and gave her brother a curious glance.

"You'll see," Aiden grinned teasingly. He threw the wooden board down and jumped on top of it, standing sideways and leaning outwards. The board began to slide down the hill, and Michelle became wide eyed.

"AIDEN!" She screeched, "what are you doing? Are you INSANE?"

"Woohoo!" Aiden yelled triumphantly as he slid down the hill. He was down within a matter of seconds, and was looking up at his sister with a proud smile. She, meanwhile, looked infuriated.

Running down the hill, Michelle ran right into her brother and began to punch him, "you're CRAZY Aiden! What is WRONG with you? Do you WANT to get killed?"

"OW! Quit it!" Aiden pushed his sister off of him. Michelle was still scowling, but now folded her arms to resist the lasting urge to beat him up.

"I'm telling Mom," Michelle seethed, turning on a heel.

"Oh no you're not," Aiden reached out and grabbed Michelle's arm. The young red head turned back around, giving Aiden a deadly glare, "I'm fine Shelly! Look! All in one piece. Plus, it was fun! Don't you want to try?"

"NO!" Michelle stomped her foot, "where did you even get this crazy idea?"

"Dad. He used to do this when he was younger, so it can't be _that _dangerous."

"Haven't you ever _listened _to Dad's stories?" Michelle sighed, "He's the _definition _of dangerous. You know Mom doesn't approve of more than half the stuff he did as a kid."

"So she doesn't have to know I did this," Aiden shrugged, "Dad doesn't have to either, but my guess is if he knew I was continuing my quest to follow in his footsteps, he'd be quite proud."

"Whatever you say," Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Well, I've already conquered _this _hill," Aiden squinted as he looked back up, "wow. It's really small. I need to go bigger."

"Bigger?" Michelle's tone was shocked, although she couldn't understand why. _Nothing _her brother did should've shocked her.

"Yeah," Aiden held his hand over his eyes as he surveyed his surroundings for a more challenging course. After a few moments, he pumped his fist in success, "got it!"

He picked the board up again, and holding it over his head, began to race towards the hill he had caught sight of.

"Ugh, Aiden," Michelle scurried after him.

"This is perfect!" Aiden stood by the side of his chosen area. Michelle looked up at it and gasped.

"Alright," Michelle bit her lip, "you're _officially _crazy. I have a crazy person as my brother!" She folded her arms again before adding, "I'm denying any relation to you."

"No prob," Aiden stuck his tongue out playfully as he ran up the hill. Michelle gave another disgruntled sigh and followed after him.

At the very top, Aiden once again put the board down and steadied himself on it.

"Watch and learn little sister," he winked as he shifted all of his weight onto one foot, causing the board to move forward.

"I'm eight minutes younger than you!" Michelle yelled after him, fists balled at her sides.

Aiden kept all of his weight in the front, moving the board back and forth. He was really getting the hang of mountain boarding! He couldn't wait to show his father later. How proud Ash would be of his one and only son!

But Aiden was so caught up in this thought, that he had stopped paying attention ahead of him.

"Aiden, look out!" Michelle screamed.

Aiden snapped out of his daydream, and found himself heading straight for a giant boulder.

Gasping, Aiden jerked his body to the right, but it was no use. The board collided with the rock, causing Aiden to go flying. Yelling frightfully, Aiden put his arms out in front of him as an attempt to break his fall. He landed on his front, all of his weight ending up on right arm.

XXX

And _that's _how the young boy had gotten himself into said situation. Aiden leaned forward, holding his arm. He cried silently to himself, tears spilling out of his eyes.

"Ow ow ow," he whimpered.

"Aiden!" Michelle appeared next to him, giving the boy a scared look, "are you hurt?"

Aiden nodded slowly.

"Is it your arm?"

Aiden nodded again.

"Uh…oh, I don't know what to do!" Michelle leaned down to look at her brother's face. Noticing his tears, Michelle snapped back up. Aiden _never _cried. He must've really been hurt.

"We have to go back to Grandma's house," Aiden hiccupped.

"You're right. She can help us."

"NO!" Aiden snapped. Michelle's eyes grew wide again.

"We can't tell her, or Mom, or Dad about this," Aiden mumbled.

"But Aiden, you're _really _hurt," Michelle tried, "they might be a little upset with you, but they'll be able to help you! You know Mom. Whenever we did stupid stuff like this when we were younger, she would still get mad, but then she'd always be a lot more concerned about us, and baby us until we felt better."

"I don't care," Aiden was still looking down, "I don't want to tell them."

Groaning, Michelle lifted Aiden up by his good left arm.

"Well then, you better try and stop crying before we get back," Michelle brushed the grass and dirt out of her brother's hair, "because then they'll definitely know something's up."

Aiden nodded once again and rubbed his eyes with his left arm.

Once they returned to their Grandmother's house, they were not at all surprised to find their father training with Pikachu in the front yard. Aiden kept his right arm bent, still wincing in pain. Once his father looked at him, however, Aiden tried his hardest to keep a straight face.

"Hey you two," Ash gave them a loving smile as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder, "where did you run off to this morning?"

"We went to Professor Oak's lab," Michelle responded, "we wanted to, uh, see what he was up to."

"And what was that?" Ash scratched behind Pikachu's ears, looking directly into his children's' eyes. Aiden automatically cast his eyes downward, causing Ash to become confused.

"Oh, just some research," Michelle shrugged, "same as always."

"I have to go visit him later," Ash commented, "maybe you'd like to come back with me."

"Sure!" Michelle cheered.

"What about you Aiden?" Ash asked.

"Huh?" Aiden looked back up. His arm _really _hurt.

"What's up with your arm?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Why?"

"You've had it bent ever since you got here. Isn't that uncomfortable?"

"Oh, no. It's just…a tick I have. Yeah. Bad habit."

"I've never noticed that before," Ash scratched his head, "does your mother know you do that?"

"I think so. Maybe. She's good with noticing that kind of stuff."

"Better than I am," Ash nodded, "now, are you two hungry? Because I know I am," he laughed nervously, "and I think your Grandma is almost finished making lunch. I just came out here to train a little while she was busy with it."

"I'm starved," Michelle skipped over to her father. She gave Aiden a look, and the boy sighed and shuffled over to his father, very slowly. Ash blinked, but shrugged it off and ruffled the boy's hair. Knowing Michelle didn't exactly like having her hair messed up (the usually tomboyish girl was getting more feminine as she got older), Ash simply ran his hand down the length of her long, layered red hair.

"You two are the best," Ash giggled gently, "let's go eat!"

As it would turn out, eating would prove to be a bit of a problem for the injured Aiden. The boy was right handed, and with his right arm currently in a bad state, he had to try and eat with his left hand. However, he was so unskilled with it that he kept dropping his fork, or was left unable to pick up food with it.

Ash watched the scene with a very confused look. Michelle simply covered her eyes with her hand.

"Aiden, what're you doing?" Ash questioned.

"Uh, eating," Aiden refused to look up.

"I should've asked this way: why are you eating with your left hand?"

"You know I like a challenge Dad," Aiden gave a weak smile. Again, Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I can't do this anymore!" Michelle blurted out. Ash and Aiden both looked at her. Realizing what she was about to do, Aiden gasped and began to wave his left hand at his sister in an attempt to shut her up. Michelle gave him an odd look, but then shook her head.

"Can't do what anymore Shelly?" Ash tilted his head a little.

"Aiden got hurt," Michelle answered. Aiden groaned and pounded his fist once on the table.

"You're hurt?" Ash jumped up. Aiden looked away.

"Yeah, he was out playing before and got himself hurt."

"You were with me!" Aiden snapped.

"Yeah, but I wasn't doing that stupid thing that _you _were doing!" Michelle shot back, "_I _was trying to stop you! And you wouldn't listen!"

"That's enough!" Ash barked. Aiden and Michelle both looked at their father. Sighing, Ash walked over to Aiden and asked, "Alright son, what did you hurt?"

"I'm fine!" Aiden cried.

"Aiden, don't lie to me," Ash's tone was very serious.

"My arm," Aiden slumped down in his chair.

"The right one, I assume," Ash murmured, touching the arm.

"OW!" Aiden wailed, pulling it away.

"Aiden, do you realize how _swollen _your arm is?" Ash gasped, "And it's so red. What did you do to it?"

Aiden stared intently at his arm.

"Aiden Nash Ketchum!" Aiden winced as his father used his full name, "_what _did you do to hurt your arm that badly?"

"I was mountain boarding, okay! I went mountain boarding, and I was fine the first time, and I would have been fine the second time if I had just paid attention to that stupid boulder."

"You went mountain boarding? Where did you get that idea from?"

"You!" Aiden narrowed his eyes, "I heard you and Mom talking about it this morning! It sounded like fun, and I wanted to try it. You know there isn't much for me to do in Cerulean. Well, I mean, there aren't many things to explore. Especially when Mom is so over protective."

"Misty!" Ash hissed to himself. Looking back at Aiden, Ash sighed, "Okay Aiden. Listen to me. I'm _really _not happy that you did this. It wasn't right. At all. But we can't let your mother know about this. She'll _kill _me. Understand?"

"Yes Dad," Aiden agreed.

"Good. Now, we have to fix your arm up. I bet the Professor knows what to do."

"But Dad, he's a Pokémon researcher," Michelle raised an eyebrow, "how will he know what to do with Aiden?"

"Professor Oak is very good with lots of stuff," Ash scratched his head, "he's practically a doctor. I bet he'll be able to figure out what exactly Aiden's done to his arm."

XXX

"I can't believe I broke my arm," Aiden mumbled, staring at his wrapped up arm.

"I can," Michelle scoffed, "that's what happens when you don't listen to me."

"Will you go away?" Aiden scowled. Michelle gave Aiden one last sneer before leaving the room. Sitting sleepily on the couch, Aiden's eyes snapped open after he felt something land on him. A blanket.

"What's this for?" Aiden looked up at his father.

"To cover up that arm of yours," Ash instructed, "remember, your Mom can't know."

"Don't you think she'll figure it out eventually? I mean, I'm her kid. She pays _a lot _of attention to me. Won't she notice my arm all wrapped up like this?"

"Yeah, but by then, we'll have come up with a good lie," Ash winked at the boy. As if on cue, Misty walked through the front door, holding onto the hand of Elizabeth.

"Daddy!" Elizabeth cheered, running over to Ash and hugging his leg.

"Aw, hi pumpkin!" Ash giggled, picking the girl up and holding her up in the air.

"Hi Aiden," Misty smiled at her son, but then gave him a confused look, "why do you have that blanket on? It's a warm day."

"Uh, I'm cold," Aiden shrugged.

"Are you sick?" Misty gasped a little, "You do look a bit pale. You must be catching something!"

"No Mom, I'm fine!" Aiden pressed his back against the couch as Misty approached him. Touching his forehead, Misty twisted her mouth.

"You feel a little warm. But maybe it's just the blanket. Here…"

"No Mom! I'm seriously freezing!" Aiden shrieked. Misty stood back up and blinked.

"What is going on with you?" She frowned, before turning to Ash, "what did you do to him?"

"Me? Nothing!" Ash furrowed his brow as he put Elizabeth down. As her parents bickered gently, Elizabeth looked curiously at her older brother. Walking over to him, she grabbed the edge of the blanket, and giggling, pulled it off of him.

Aiden gasped, and tried desperately to get the blanket back.

"Elizabeth, give me the blanket!" Aiden hissed quietly.

"No Denny!" Elizabeth growled, using the name she had come up with for her brother, as she had found the name 'Aiden' too hard to pronounce.

"Elizabeth!" Aiden whispered.

"NO!" Elizabeth finally screamed.

Ash and Misty both turned their attention back towards the couch, where they saw Elizabeth and Aiden playing tug of war with the blanket. And what was exposed?

None other than Aiden's wrapped up right arm.

"AIDEN!" Misty yelped. Aiden accidentally let go of the blanket, causing Elizabeth to fall backwards. Ash picked her up nervously, but the little girl was perfectly fine, giggling with joy as she cuddled with the blanket. Now noticing that Aiden's injured arm was out, Ash bit his lip and let go of Elizabeth.

"Run sweetheart," Ash kissed the girl's head, "run before Mommy gets her hands on me."

"Okay Daddy," Elizabeth nodded, running off with the blanket still in hand.

"Wh…what happened to your arm?" Misty stammered.

"I…uh, hurt it," Aiden whispered.

"How bad is it? H…how did you even hurt yourself?"

"I kind of…broke it," Aiden looked down as soon as he saw his mother's shocked face, "uh…mountain boarding."

"Mountain boarding?" Misty stormed. She glared at Ash with infuriated green eyes.

"I just wanted to try it Mom!" Aiden tried.

"Aiden, go play with your sisters," Misty growled.

"Yes ma'am," Aiden hurried out of the room, leaving his father caught in Misty's fury.

"Misty…" Ash began.

"YOU did that!" Misty cried, "YOU put that crazy idea in his head! And now he's _hurt!_"

"I didn't tell him to go mountain boarding!"

"Yeah, not _directly. _But he found out you used to do it, and then he had to go and do it himself! He has a broken arm, Ash! That's serious!"

"He'll be fine," Ash tried to calm her, "he's a very tough boy. Besides, Professor Oak said it wasn't _that _bad of a break. He'll be perfectly fine in a few weeks!"

"That's not the point Ash!" Misty's voice broke. Ash's eyes widened. She was starting to cry.

"Mist…are you crying?" Ash blinked.

"No," Misty mumbled. She let out a soft hiccup.

"Yes you are," Ash lifted her head, "why are you crying dear?"

"It's just…oh Ash, don't you see it? Aiden is _just _like you. He wants to do _everything _you do, or have ever done. And some of the things you've done…some of the things _we've _done…I don't ever want him involved in things like that."

"But Mist…"

"No, Ash. Think about it. Right now, it's a broken arm. That's his consequence. But this is only the beginning. Ash, you've…" Misty looked down again, "you've _died _before Ash. And obviously, you've come back to life each and every time. I don't really know how, but you have. But…Aiden. He's my baby Ash. Just the _thought _of ever losing him destroys me. I don't want him ending up in any of the situations you have."

"I can't guarantee anything," Ash hugged her close, "unfortunately; he may end up in situations like that, which is the last thing I want as well. But, it's like I said before. He's a very tough boy."

"Why does he have to be just like you?" Misty sighed sadly.

"Ouch," Ash frowned and pulled Misty away to look into her eyes, "what's _that _supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what you think it does," Misty grunted, "Aiden is stubborn, headstrong, always putting himself in the face of danger…"

"Wow Mist," Ash continued to frown, "that's _really _how you feel about me? Those are words you'd use to describe me?"

"Yes, because it's true," Misty responded, "just like you would probably call me fiery, overbearing, and…I guess stubborn works for me too."

Ash looked up at the ceiling in deep, hurt thought.

"You know, those aren't the only words I'd use to describe you," Misty touched his shoulder tenderly.

"What else would you use?" Ash sighed sadly, "stupid? A jerk? An egotistical…"

Misty pressed her lips against Ash's to shut him up. He giggled in approval, but then stopped and slowly pulled away.

"No," Misty gave a little smirk, "I would also say that you're kind hearted, sweet, and very, very loving."

Ash smiled back in pure joy, "really?"

"Really," Misty nodded, "so, I can only hope that Aiden continues to be just like you. Even if I don't always like _all _of it, the parts that I love greatly overshadow the very minor flaws that, let's face it, all of us have."

Ash gave Misty an even wider smile, and this time, it was _his _turn to give her a kiss.


End file.
